Changing her heart
by Mamahound
Summary: When Hermione goes home to celebrate her friends Wedding, old ghost and new enemies emerge, which leaves our heroine in a pickle. Who will save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first ever story Im not Jk Rowling so I don't Own anything, please review even if you think I suck,anything is appreciated. love ya'll**

**Waking up from her strange dreams a young woman finds herself at a familiar looking station, she opens her window to glance outsi****de the sleepy little village, visualizing her younger self, indulging in all the history that surrounded this magical area.**

**Nothing had changed much, honeydukes still looked inviting with acid pops and chocolate of ludicrous tastes , to the hogs head where she swore she could hear madam Rosmerta throwing someone out of her fine inn, as her eyes scanned hungrily from one house to another, suddenly she had forgotten that the train had stopped, deciding that it would be a good idea to freshen up first, she conjured up a full length mirror, inspecting every inch of her face, she allowed a small smile on her face, she had changed, her once recognizable bushy brown hair had been straightened and coloured blonde with red tips, she had matured as her body had indicated, the only thing that hadn't changed was her intelligent light brown eyes, something she prided herself in, men whom she dated always commented on her eyes, they were the one feature she truly believed made her look different. **

**Yet her face showed all of the burdens in the world, for Hermione Granger life was just about to begin again.**

**It all started two weeks back, when Hermione was sleeping soundly in her new house she purchased three months back, to her and her alone she finally felt at home without her two best friends by her side, a three bedroom house with two bathrooms, it was cosy and smelt of old parchment, coffee and strangely enough lilac. The master bedroom where Hermione rarely slept, held a queen size bed with mahogany draws on the side, photo's of all her loved one's had been placed on top of her draws, smiling or waving in some photos at her.**

**Thousands and thousands of books lining her walls in every room of her house, not even the bathroom was spared. **

**The second room was always for anyone who would pop up unannounced, which Hermione secretly loved showering attention and affection on those she considered close friends.**

**Her study was a sight to behold, three times the size of a normal room, (extension charms gor bless) piles and piles or half written paper scattered everywhere on the floor, one would have thought that a mad man lived there.**

**Screeching was heard from her kitchen when Hermione finally woke up, wand steadily in her right hand, "had I fallen asleep again" she thought as she silently checked every room until she reached the kitchen, being an Auror really was a paranoid job, constantly looking to see what and who your enemy is, as Hermione was ready to fight to the death, she noticed a snowy white and black owl scratching her window by the toaster but only one word came out of her mouth "Lily" she said quietly, her brain quite not catching up with what she had just said, without realizing what she was doing, her mind and honed on one thing " what's wrong with Harry"? **

**Un latching the window the beautiful owl soared above her head to rest on her shoulder nibbling Hermione's ear affectionately, with trembling hands she undid the letter that was attached to Lily, the tiny scrawny writing addressing her was so familiar Hermione couldn't help but grin, her Harry had written to her as she put the kettle on and sat herself down on her only chair in her kitchen she started to read her letter **

"**Hey Hermione" it said**

"**Long time no see, I know myself, that every two years isn't enough to catch up but ya know how is it, Ron says to say hi and come for a visit him and Cho are expecting their first and Molly has a feeling that it could be twins, don't know where she gets that idea but Cho's not too happy about that" after reading that statement Hermione laughed so loudly that Lily flew over to the window to await Hermione's reply**

"**any who George is ok he's opening up a new WWW in Australia right now with Angelina, if you ask me their both mad as a hatter, you cant help who you love right? Ginny is still playing for the head holly harpies, apparently she's the best chaser since gwenth jones but that's just the daily prophet and you know what their like, Arthur and Molly and great, The burrow is growing even bigger what with bills Charlie's and Percy's kids.**

**Neville and Luna have set a date for their wedding which is why I'm writing to you, Luna thinks you'll say no but please can you come home, I know why you left and he was an asshole Mia, but Malfoy shouldn't be the reason why we don't see you.**

**If you're coming I'll get Hagrid to see you at hogsmeade, if not I'll see you in two days to pick you up portkey style Being headmaster of Hogwarts has its perks.**

**Love**

**Harry.**

**Hermione looked at Lily and knew that it was time to go home.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Im back again, sorry for the long wait but hopefully its been worth the wait. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, jk Rowling is not me .

Chapter 2

As each step Hermione took to Hogwarts, her eyes reminded her of what she had left behind, some things she would rather forget, but others she missed within the deepest of her heart, that she truly was never away.

Proud black gates bearing the symbol of her old school made Hermione remember why she was here, but before she could comprehend anything white smoke bellowed out of thin air, as if a magician had finally appeared on stage, with so much Auror training Hermione had to undergo she quickly determined that this was not a threat but treat with caution, flashes of her old Boss Kensington kept on coming to her mind "Granger what the fuck are you doing, fuck them up" She summoned her wand a silence summoning spell, as she step sideways to see if the attacker was armed,

a set of black untameable hair appeared before her, and with a blink an eye, all of the smoke vanished, as if it was never there. "Hermione"? As I drunk in the appearance of my best friend, I couldn't help the rushing of memories that flooded my already overloaded brain, as if on cue, or knowing that I would only ever break in front of him, I rushed into him arms as he opened up like he had missed that simple gesture.

My infamous hugs are legend in the Gryffindor towers, no one ever leaves my embrace without knowing that I care for them, I felt my Harry's heartbeat against my ears, and it was heaven, it was like a lullaby, listening to the beat of his heart,

a strange sense of dejavu suddenly hits me, and I back away not quite knowing why I'm been such an idiot "Harry" I whisper as I look up into his eyes,

she never told anyone this, but its his eyes that lets him get away with anything around me, and he knows it, "yeah pretty girl" that smile oh how it just made anything better, if Hermione was being absolutely honest with herself, she knew deep down that she had loved this man for over a decade, not the sister and brother tripe either, it was pure and un concentrated love, but being the brightest witch of her age, Hermione didn't want to do anything, she blamed Malfoy for taking her away, and her friends were all the most happy that she had finally seen his sneaky and arrogant side, not that she didn't see if before, but now it was out in the open, she felt like she was home, in harry's arms. Little did she know Harry was also having the same thoughts, Seeing Hermione like this was different, Harry stepped out of their embrace, longing to hold her again he looked up and down her form, "you've changed" he whispered quietly, Hermione didn't' know what to say, that look he was giving her was so intense she had to look up into the sky, "I know", those words were so quiet Harry didn't know if he heard them or not

, "so you just gonna let your best friend in the world freeze out here, merlins balls it's cold" with so much love in his heart for this woman, he took her hand and instantly vanished….


	3. Heirlooms

a

Chapter 3

Ok so here we go again, I'm been inspired. I don't own Harry Potter etc etc.

She could feel her insides churning. She never liked this form of moving from one place to another, Hermione preferred the old fashion way walking, but she had no clue where Harry was taking her, as her stomach gave another jerk he feet landed softly on the carpeted floor.

She took a while to take in her surroundings, but when she did, he jaw dropped to the floor, the last time she had seen this place, was the last time she had seen her favourite professor, how time changes even the smallest things,

the room had become ever more grand, yet the stylist who decorated this room, shone of humble beginnings, where there was a grand bookcase covering half the room, in its place treasures of the founders lined up evenly under their portraits, she saw the sword of Gryffindor laying in a cubby-hole with a red pillow under the great sword, memories flashed so fast in her head, she had to step back from the precious artefact,

deciding she needed to see the other relics, she spotted an unusual necklace underneath the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, it was a teardrop necklace made of fluid silver, ancient runes were inscribed on to the teardrop, getting nearer she saw a little plaque under in,

it read " The teardrop necklace you see before you was known as the liquid love, it is said that Rowena Ravenclaw made this necklace after her daughter vanished. Never to be seen alive again. This necklace is special with the type of magic Rowena used, she had created this piece from pure love and sadness, in every portrait done of this lady, and her necklace was always seen. Not many know how many ancient spells were cast on this jewel, but we must conclude that it has been tested and verified as an ancient relic, and it shall reside in Hogwarts forever more so mote it be. Signed Minster for magic, Susan Bones.

Stunned silence filled the air as Hermione looked from one relic to another, Salazar Slytherin's sword had also been obtained, green emeralds scattered all over the sword, Helga Hufflepuffs silver saddle from her noble steed was there, so many things had been collected, Hermione came out of her world when she heard a cough from behind her, knowing that she had totally forgotten about her best friend, she spun around with her hands on her hips, her lips were tight, and her brown eyes that usually showed her happy nature, now they were blazing with fire " Harry James Potter, you tell me how in God's name did you get these? Knowing this girl that stood in front of him demanding answers was so Hermione, that Harry wished he could live in this moment forever,

"Chill Mia" " Don't you Mia me mister, where on earth did you find these things? Did you steal them? Oh please god tell me you didn't rob a wizard bank just to get them here, I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this Harry?"

Harry decided that if he let her go on, she wouldn't stop, and to be fairly honest, Harry didn't have THAT much time with her, so he pushed her into a chair with a quiet "Silencio" looks of disbelief was written all over Hermione's face, she couldn't believe he used a silencing spell on her, was irked her even more, was that smile,

and those eyes, she was already lost in thought thinking about his eyes, that she completely missed what he was trying to say to her, one hand came close to her face before she blinked, "Mia" Harry yelled Hermione snapped out of her trance and apologized for her lack of concentration, " its ok just try and listen ok? A couple of years back, this man named Mr Pan came to me with an offer I couldn't refuse, we sat and started talking about things, and then BOOM next minute he pulls out Slytherin's sword. "that sounds dodgy and dangerous Harry, did you ever consider that he was trying to trap you, kidnap you,

or murder you out right where is your brains Harry" yelled Hermione, she had heard enough, without so much as a goodbye she strolled out of the headmasters office completely pissed off at one Harry James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chapter 4 is up liking the reviews thanks to all, I don't own Harry Potter etc etc.

_Space _that's all she needed from him, space to think and space to reorganize her thoughts, Hermione took a deep calm breath and knew that she had overreacted, truth be known she was a tad hurt that Harry didn't include her, in something so big.

It wasn't like him she thought inside her already overloaded mind, "_why didn't he tell me_", without thinking or knowing where she was going, she took the only route that she knew by heart, right into the library, a small smile began on her lips slowly making it up to her eyes, peace and solace, she remembered this was the only place she could truly be at home here.

Madam Pince remained on as the head librarian, she was still stern, with her black framed glasses and tight bun on the crown on her head, she still wore dark grey robes, with green truffles on the sleeves, Hermione felt herself releasing her first real breath, it had been way overdue this visit, and she knew in order to survive this wedding, she would have to take the bullet, and finally realize that unrequited love, was no life at all. Making her way around the first bookcase she was amazed on how much had changed.

Gone were the old round tables that Hermione loved so much, instead there were other sized tables from rectangular to round ones and even a triangle one that fitted in the corner, new seats were fitted beside the new tables, but that was not the reason why Hermione raised her eyebrows, sitting on top of all the desks, a computer screen with a keyboard was placed on top of it, curiosity is a sin Hermione thought but knowledge is power, and with the thought she strolled over to inspect the unusual muggle technology in Hogwarts.

As she sat down, she noticed that someone had permanently cushioned the flat seat, looking on the screen, she realized that it was a catalogue with just one simple click of the mouse, any book you desired was in your hands before you could click ok, "Wow" she exclaimed out loud.

"It also goes on the internet if that's what you require" a soft voice spoke "And the reference in the back is quite extraordinary, did you know that our yearly quota of owls and newts have increased by 60 %?" Big silver eyes stared into honey brown eyes, Hermione couldn't completely put into sentence on how much this young lady had left an imprint on her heart " Luna" Hermione whispered " Yeah" enquired Luna with her blonde eyebrow disappearing in her fringe. "Never ever change, you are amazing how you are" Hermione replied, and she right, Luna was still Luna, but the years had truly done her justice, her long blonde hair that was usually tangled and messed up with flowers and leaves, now lay just beneath her shoulders, she had cut most of her length of after the war, stating that she wanted a new look,

It obviously worked since Neville proposed soon after, but it was in her air that Hermione saw the most changes, gone was the awkward girl, who asked questions that were inappropriate and full of curiosity, in front of her she saw a woman, so beautiful and caring about every creature of the world, Hermione remember guiltily how she scorned at Luna when they first met, thinking she was loony and not worth her attention, now she could not picture a better and friend and sister, since she considered most of her Gryffindor boys her family. Without even moving Luna had embraced Hermione so quickly that she didn't have time to think, Luna was hugging her tightly that Hermione was trying to say something "Luna need….to…breath here" Hermione struggled to say, in an instant Luna was standing in front of her, holding her hands, "Sorry about that, but it has been far too long Hermione, and the wrackspurt around you are quite fascinating, did you know you were made from a rainbow? Asked Luna, what an odd question, but knowing Luna as she did, she didn't question it, what she had learnt long ago, was never EVER dismiss words that were said from Luna, in some ways, it always came around. "I didn't know that Lun's but thank you for telling me" replied Hermione with a genuine smile for her good friend.

Hermione surveyed the new and improved library with such pride and love, her Harry had made this place so much more roomier and lovelier than she ever expected, " he did this for you dear" Luna spoke with her silver eyes looking at Hermione, " he said that if he could do something right as head master, he would completely revamp Hogwarts, into the 21st century, and I do say it was really fascinating this muggle technology, I love my mp3 player" with that said Luna produced a pink and purple mp3 player from her front robes including unicorn ears, " Luna how can devices like these work here? Hermione inquired, it just wasn't right, if Dumbledore could have changed the way they studied years ago, maybe their society would have been more tolerant to Muggles, " you will have to ask Harry that my dear friend, but I must leave, Neville is taking me out to muggle London, for a date night" Noticing that Luna spoke with such love for her husband to be, it reminded Hermione if her situation, and her face must have shown her deep emotion, for Luna came up to her face, lifting her chin with her fingers " Hermione if you deny your very nature, of love, what kind of life is that you should tell Harry" "tell Harry what Luna" Hermione exclaimed, she was use to Luna by now, but some things she didn't want to express out loud, " you have to tell him that you're hurt and need a hug " replied Luna simply, with that she was out of the library swaying to no music.

She sat down thinking best on how to approach her problems until she had an idea, she would write down all the problems inside her, and by categorizing them, she could find out exactly why she was really mad with Harry…


End file.
